


Clothes Maketh the Man – Lack of Clothes Maketh the Man Hard

by mogwai_do



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Clothing Kink, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 10:09:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mogwai_do/pseuds/mogwai_do
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, actually more of an anti-clothing kink, but...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clothes Maketh the Man – Lack of Clothes Maketh the Man Hard

“Of course you look good, Sherlock, you don’t need me to tell you that.” John’s tone was resigned. 

Sherlock ignored John’s words and picked up another shirt, dark blue with a deep red thread running through it that made it look kind of bluey-purple-ish from a distance, and disappeared into the changing room.

John waited until he came out and watched with admirable patience he thought, as Sherlock looked at himself this way and that in the mirror, and bit back a sigh. He might be an idiot, but John didn’t miss the flicker of Sherlock’s eyes in his direction, gauging his reaction. Obviously not seeing whatever it was he had hoped for in John’s expression, Sherlock grabbed another shirt, bluey-green-ish this time, and began unbuttoning the one he was wearing as he headed back to the changing room.

John didn’t bother to suppress the sigh this time; it was sadly common knowledge he’d follow Sherlock anywhere, but he had hoped for something a little more adventurous this afternoon. He’d been a soldier for a long time though, and it had made him an expert when it came to improvisation. John stepped forward and took a momentary pleasure in catching Sherlock offguard as he pushed the other man ahead of him into the changing room and closed and locked the door behind them.

John took the shirt from Sherlock’s lax grip and dropped it on the bench before resuming the unbuttoning that Sherlock had abandoned in his surprise. John glanced up and then rolled his eyes at the rare, wide-eyed expression on Sherlock’s face; another social cue that Sherlock’s genius seemed to have neglected.

John decided to take pity on him and hopefully Sherlock, being the genius that he was, would retain it for future reference. “Sherlock,” John explained patiently. ”I’m a bloke - I really don’t care what you wear.”

He pushed the shirt off the detective’s shoulders and grinned at the pale skin exposed to his touch, “And, for the record, if you’re looking for a reaction – naked’s usually your best bet.”

Sherlock’s sudden grin of understanding was brighter than if he’d been asked to investigate a serial killer who suffocated people to death with their own left socks. The shirt fluttered expensively to the floor unnoticed.

Less than a half an hour later John was banned for life from a certain bespoke tailors from whom Sherlock did not actually buy any new shirts after all. As afternoons went, it hadn’t been quite as exciting as some they’d shared, but personally, John considered it an all round success.

FIN


End file.
